When I have the chance to tell you
by Kenjii Amber Tamerue
Summary: This is the story of Nagihiko and my Character Saraphina and how they will develop in different ways this is a Nagphina FanFiction I do not own Shugo Chara Doki or Party a story of magic and love ; enjoy the story


What if your best friend is the daughter of the Greek Goddess of Love? What if after 13 years of knowing her you fall in love with her? What if she's a Percy, a singer, and has magic powers, when you're a somewhat normal boy that can't control his magic powers? What if you can't handle me saying 'What if' anymore? This is the story of a boy that knew a girl since kindergarten and they are now 18. This is the story of Fujisaki Nagihiko and Hoshina Saraphina. Let the Story begin!

_*Flashback*_

_"Today we are saying goodbye to mostly all of our guardians! Now graduating Fujisaki Nagihiko!" The Chairman said into the microphone. A boy with long purple hair stepped on stage and bowed_

_"Hinamori Amu!" A girl with hot pink hair stepped on stage and did the same procedure as Nagihiko._

_"Hoshina Saraphina!" a girl with bleach blonde hair stepped on stage bowed and walked off stage to join her friends._

_"Hotori Tadase!" a boy with a shade darker hair then the last girl followed the same procedure and left to join the others._

_"Mashiro Rima!" no one came "Mashiro Rima!" Still no one came. The girl with Bleach blonde hair darted out of the gym to find Rima..._

_*End of Flashback*_

I woke up in a sudden shock the last day of middle school rang through my mind. When I went looking for Rima that day I found her getting beaten up. Of course I character changed with my only chara (at that moment) Yama my Cat like chara basically a blonde girl version of Yoru with a high ponytail, tank and skirt. I kicked the guys butts and helped Rima get back to the gym to graduate and-

I lost my train of thought when my 2 older siblings and my best friends walked in looking extremely worried then I noticed I was on the floor. I actually forgot that Rima, Nagi, Amu and Yaya were staying over for the last month of summer.

"Hey little sis you ok?" my big brother Ikuto asked me I just nodded and looked down at the floor. Utau, My Older sister, came running over to me and attacked me with a hug. We may have most of the same features we were nothing alike besides the fact we were both singers, both loved our big brother, and loved our mom and the fact that we believe that we can find our dad.

"Please don't think about that any more it's been 4 years since it happened and you got those guys away from Rima-tan so it's ok now" Utau whispered but everyone else heard her. Man she sucks at whispering. Ikuto was the second one over to where I was kneeling he was stroking my hair and saying it was ok. Nagi came over very fast after I started to cry Utau hugged me tighter, Ikuto moved closer also hugged me his hug was a little let's just say it was a little strange Ikuto never showed me any affection what so ever so it was strange for both of us. Nagi took Ikuto's spot and was trying to calm me down Amu was next then Yaya then after a long time Rima came and everyone backed off they knew that only Rima could calm me down.

*Nagihiko's POV*

I've known Sara-chan since kindergarten and she's only known Rima for three years I should be the one calming her down! I should be the one looking into her beautiful emerald eyes and telling her to get a hold of herself! _'What am I thinking I should just let Rima settle this again even though she's MY best friend an-'_my thought was cut off by Ikuto laughing

_'Nice thoughts Fujisaki' _

_'Get out of my head __Tsukiyomi__' _I bluntly told him through our minds.

*Ikuto's POV*

'_Get out of my head __Tsukiyomi__' _He bluntly told me through our minds.

'_What_ _if I don't want to your thinking about my little sister aren't you and she's the only one with emerald eyes in fact I'm pretty su-' _I was a little disappointed that my thought got cut off because the look on the 18 year olds face was priceless!

_'Both of you shut up will ya! It's okay Nagi I feel better now but I would feel better if I could take a walk. Hey do you want to come with me? Without Ikuto' _Saraphina asked Nagi and I felt totally invisible ok we were having a mind conversation but still I was very left out and Sara made sure of that.

End of Chapter!


End file.
